


Just a Coincidence

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Coincidences, Drabble (Birmingham Rules), Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-12
Updated: 1998-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't mean anything, the Doctor told himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on alt.drwho.creative 1998-04-24. Slightly revised version published on alt.drwho.creative 1998-07-12. Archived here 2015-09-06.]

It didn't mean anything, the Doctor told himself. The Veltarns' time scoop had snatched millions of objects out of the timestream before fixing on the TARDIS; some of them were bound to be people. And, after all, it was no stranger than if none of them had anything in common with the others.

He took a deep breath, and raised his hat politely.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends Ian, Barbara, Susan, Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Sara, Dodo, Ben, Polly, Jamie, Victoria, Zoe, Liz, Jo, Sarah Jane, Harry, Leela, Romana, Adric, Tegan, Nyssa, Turlough, Peri, Mel, and Ace."


End file.
